Crazy Love
by boa1315
Summary: Mikan is just a normal 16 year old girl, who has a wild imagination when it comes to romance. What she did not know that her love life would give her more than what she imagined as she chooses between two guys for love SumirexNatsumexMikanxRukaxHotaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen alice I'm just a fan of it...

**Chapter 1**  
_ The first meeting_

_Character's POV_

Everything became blank when I first saw him...  
My heart was acting strange as it ever had been...  
I felt that we would meet again..

Normal POV

Summer is loved by teenagers, most especially because vacation is on the go. Some

teens likes hanging out in beaches, malls and other places in which they could relax from

the school problems and activities they had. Katie, is one of those typical 16 yr. old

teenager who likes to have fun in the beach during summer vacation. She is quite the kind of

girl who collects seashells while in the beach. A friend of hers invited her to take a walk

in the sea shore. They were enjoying the view of the sunset, and Mikan's weird imagination

was working again,

"Did you know that meeting a guy in this lovely sunset is soooo super duper

romantic? and it would mean you two are meant for each other.." she said with hearts in her

head,

"Well i think it's romantic but the meant to be thingy is corny!!!" Hotaru told her,

"Besides, Mikan it is like so one in a million impossible thing that would ever

happen" Chery added,

"Corny? impossible? oh my dears you still don't know love" Mikan commented,

"My gosh Mikan! you really are already influenced by the dramas in the television,

grow up will you! Neither did the three of us experienced that and don't exaggerate the

beauty of love.." Nonoko talked back

Hotaru and Nonoko just left Mikan in her dreamland and walked back to the resort

first. Still having that 'romantic' feeling of hers, she kept walking in the sea shore,

until a guy bumped her.

On Mikan's mind

The guy bumped her and she went out of balance, the guy then reached his hand to hers and

said "Are you alright miss? I'm sorry I wasn't looking... I think it's better if I walk you

back to where you could rest"

Back to reality

"Hey watch where you're going will ya?" the guy arrogantly shouted,

"It was you who bumped in to me and now you're telling me to... grrrh.. you are

sooo..hmpp" Mikan was irritated and walked away.

' I thought I could find a mister nice guy here! What did I deserve to bump into

mister arrogant!' Mikan was thinking

She went back to the resort and burst her feelings to Hotaru and Nonoko. Her mood

really changed after meeting the guy, with that she almost hit the waiter with a fork. Upon

that the guy that she bumped in came in to the resort's dining area,

"You again?!?" shouted Mikan

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Stealing the first kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen alice I'm just a fan of it...

**Chapter 2**

_Stealing the first kiss_

"Do you know her Natsume?" asked by the friend of the guy,

"Nope.. but I think she was the stupid girl I was telling you about" Natsume lamely

said,

Upon hearing the word stupid, Mikan's rage was already piling up. She was about to

approach the guy, until Hotaru said,

"Long time no see Natsume!" Nonoko happily said,

"You know him?" Mikan asked,

"He's the cousin that I've been telling you that would go to the same Senior High

with us"

Mikan's eyes widened upon hearing that the guy she bumped earlier is Nonoko's cousin

and that he will be attending the same school she would also be attending. Throughout the

night they were together since Nonoko invited Natsume and his friend Yoome with them. She

felt annoyed while being with him, on the other hand Natsume did mind being with her. Nonoko

and Hotaru kept on talking with the two boys, and Mikan decided togo to bed earlier and left

the four alone.

"Is she always like that?" Natsume asked,

"Well, no. I think she just pissed off" Nonoko said,

"But she's one extraordinary girl, isn't she Natsume? She's my type of girl"

Yoomesaid as he was imagining Mikan.

The following day they decided to take a swim together. They played beach volleyball

under theheat of the sun. Mikan decided to take a swim while Nonoko and Hotaru were sun

bathing and while the two boys were enjoying the view in the beach. As she was swimming, her

muscles suddenly had crams, thus it became a reason why she can't move properly and later on

because the lack of the ability to move properly she was slowly drowning already. Meanwhile

the girls did not notice that this was happening, and as for Yoome he was tobusy looking at

the girls passing. Natsume was looking at the beach when he noticed Mikan drowning and ran

off to save her while saying,

"The stupid girl is drowning"

This alarmed the other three. When they reached shore, Mikan was unconscious and she

drank a lot of seawater; she needed a CPR. It was only Natsume who knows how to do the CPR

and so he gave her that. As she was regaining consciousness, she saw Natsume and was

starlted. Nonoko and Hotaru told her to calm down because Natsume wasthe one who saved her,

she calmed for a little while until she heard he gave her CPR.

"You... you... you... stole my first kiss! how dare you!" she shouted to Natsume,

"What are you talking about? I only gave you a CPR! If I did not do that, you're

probably dead by now"

Mikan did not know what to do, whether she would be thankful that he saved her or

would she freak out that he made a CPR to her that she thought made him steal her first

kiss.

(**A/N**: It will be updated from time to time pls review)

-end of chapter 2-


	3. First day, first moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice I'm just a fan of it... **

**Chapter 3**

_First day, first moment_

It was already one week since the incident happened and Mikan could still not believe what had happened back at the beach. She was already busy preparing her things for the first day in school, when a sudden thought came to her head,

' What if I see him in school? I should not worry when I get there I'm sure we will not be classmates'

When she reached school, her expectations were wrong because Natsume and her are going to be classmates. Upon the draw lots of seats, her day became more wrecked when the two of them will be sitting next to each other. When she sat down she felt weird because all her female classmates were giving her a bad vibes. During lunch break, Anna a classmate of hers came near her,

"Hi I'm Anna" she greeted Mikan with a smile,

"I'm Mikan, pleasure meeting you, I thought all girls here are weird" she said,

"Well, it's only because you are seated next to one of the most wanted guys in whole campus, Natsume is still a fresheman yet he caught so many young girl's heart."

Mikan just laughed upon hearing what Anna was saying but apparently Anna wasn't joking. She became more irritable with this because how would someone like him get that much attention from girls. As she was walking towards Nononko and Hotaru's classroom a guy accidentally bumped her. She was suprised, the guy helped her to get up and,

"Are you alright miss? I'm sorry" the guy said,

"Im... I'm alright.. Thank you" she said while she was mesmerized at him,

The guy left, and she just stood there thinking about that guy, when Nonoko and Hotaru came,

"What took you so long? we were starving already!" compalained Hotaru,

She could not speak and so she just went with them with a very blank mind. During the class she was not paying attention and Natsume noticed this and so he wondered but she left her alone. After the class she hurriedly went out the classroom to go to the vet to see if her dog was already alright.

-end of chapter 3-


	4. We meet again

**Chapter 4**

_We meet again_

Mikan was very busy with the paper works her teacher assigned her to do as the class president. Anna was looking for her in their classroom but she wasn't there and so she had to ask Natsume,

"Excuse me Natsume, do you know where Mikan went?" Anna asked shyly

"The stupid girl you mean I think she was heading for the Faculty Office"

Anna was in question to herself when Natsume called Mikan a stupid girl, but then she just went to look for Mikan, When the two of them met, she told Mikan that there will be a daily meeting of the presidents of each class by 3 pm after their class. Both of them walked together back to their classroom. As they were walking Anna then came to ask Mikan why Natsume called her stupid girl,but this just made her pretty pissed off, and when she reached their classroom, she hit Natsume in the head, and the two of them argued.

After the class, Mikan went to the meeting and was surprised to see the guy she bumped on, days ago. When the guy saw her enter, he recognized her easily and greeted her,

"It's you again, by the way I'm Ruka"

"I'm Mikan, you must also be the class president of your class"

"Yah I am, so i guess this means we can be friends"

The two of them talked before the meeting. The meeting's purpose was to infom the respective class presidents about the annual class presentation. After the meeting Mikan had to ask their adviser what they would do for the presentation. When she was about to go home,

"Hey Mikan, have you talked to your adviser?" Ruka asked,

"Yah, but she said she would tell us tomorrow... How about you?"

"He said we will do an interpretative song number or perhaps a short musical play"Ruka answered

"We will be the first participants so it would be a pressure" he continued,

"We will be the last presentor so i'm also nervous because people might expect too much so it means, we would present on the third day."

"So, just tell me what your class will do on the next meeting alright?" Ruka told her

"Sure"

When Mikan reached their house, she was so happy to what happened. She then said to herself,

' Maybe this is what they call love! I think we're meant to be'

-end of chapter 4-


	5. Sleeping Beauty?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, I'm just a fan of it..

**Chapter 5**

_Sleeping Beauty?_

The following morning everyone were excited what they are going to do for their presentation and as early in the morning, Natsume was pissing off Mikan. She got so irritated that she threw a book to him, they only stopped when their adviser came in. She was holding a box with her and then she said,

"Ok class I think we should have a role paly of sleeping beauty"

Everyone liked the idea, and they were getting pretty much more excited. The girls were very excited to get the role of sleeping beauty and to have Natsume as their prince, except of course for Mikan who really hates him so much.

"To be fair I decided to have a draw lots for the characters, so everyone line up this is for the boys and this is for the girls"

One by one everyone draw from the box, when everyone were finished drawing their charactering from the box, they all together opened their resepctive papers. Mikan was surprised to see her paper because she was going to be sleeping beauty and also upon,

"Hey I'm the prince ey.." said Natsume

Again her female classmates gave her bad vibes because of having the role. She asked their adviser if they could draw lots again or change her role, but the teacher did not allow it since she said "it was fair" and so she can't anything about the teacher's decision at all. She was really in a bad mood the entire day. Natsume noticed this and asked,

"Are you mad?" he asked with a low voice since they still have a class,

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikan responded,

"You know what? if it is about the play you have to worry nothing. You will do great if you won't listen to the people who is jealous of you because you got role. I don't bite so don't worry" Natsume told Mikan,

Mikan was very surprised to hear Natsume talking that way. It seemed like her bad aura was gone after Natsume talked to her. After that she decided to just do her best. As she was walking towards the bus stop Ruka saw her,

"So what have you planned for your presentation?"

"Our adviser decided to have a play..." she said

"About what?" he asked again,

"About Sleeping beauty and..." she said incompletely

"You're going to be sleeping beauty right? I heard it from Cherry" he said with a smile

"Yah,... I still am in doubt if a can do this"

"Don't worry I'm sure you can do it..." he said to Mikan

After a while they parted, as Mikan was entering her room, thoughts about what Natsume said came back to her head ' You will do great if you won't listen to the people who is jealous of you because you got role' She still can't believe that Natsume told her that it was as if he was another person.

-end of chapter 5-


	6. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, I'm just a fan of it...

**Chapter 6**

_Feelings_

Two days later, Hotaru, Mikan and Nonoko went to school together, Mikan was uneasy walking since she has many things with her,

"Why do you have so many things with you Mikan?" asked Hotaru

"This is the materials for our activity in home room"

Minutes later Ruka came and saw the girls. He saw Mikan bringing a lot of things and decided to help her. Mikan blushed when Ruka did this and the other two looked at Mikan and was teasing her silently. Hotaru and Nonoko went to their classroom ahead since Ruka went to Mikan's classroom to bring her things there. Everyone in the classroom looked at them. After Ruka left, the girls went around Mikan to intrigued her and told them,

"We're just friends... duh?"

As she was approaching her seat, she said Good morning to Natsume who was busy reading something and he greeted her back. She was again surprised because he did greet her back, as far as she can remember he never greeted her back ever since. Actually it was her first time to greet him in the morning. She felt Natsume was acting weird and so she secretly got her phone from her pocket and and sent Nonoko an sms,

Hey Nonoko!  
What's wrong with your cousin?  
he is acting strange He greeted me back...

Then she sent the message to Nonoko's phone, as Natsume was listening to their teacher, she secretly looked at him, and noticed her heart started beating so fast, then she decided to listen back to their teacher. After several minutes, Nonoko replied to her sms, He always greets back,

There is nothing weird about that.  
Maybe you just don't know him yet.

Upon reading what Nonoko replied to her, she realized that Nonoko was perhaps right. Their Physical education class was about to start and so they all started to change their uniforms. They held their class in the school's gymnasium and played female and male basketball. After the class the girls decided to have fun and decided to play swinging across the bars used in gymnastics and dared Mikan to do it. Having no fear, she accepted it, the girls watched her, and Natsume looked at her. As she was doing some tricks, Natsume noticed that the bars were unsteady. When Mikan fell from the bar she had an impact against the protection, she did not notice that the bar was going to fall above her. Natsume swiftly saved Mikan, everyone was surprised with the fallen bar of steel,

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Natsume asked with a worried voice,

"Ummm.. I... I think so.." she said while recovering from her shock

"You, you have a wound in your hand we better go to the clinic" Mikan said to Natsume

Mikan went with Natsume to the school's clinic to let the doctor see Natsume's wound. She was worried for Natsume and was still shocked about what happened in the gymnasium. After they went to the clinic,

"I'm sorry it was my fault that this happened to you.." Mikan said to Natsume,

"If I did not save you, your wounds that you will be having will be worse than mine" he said back

Upon hearing this, Mikan was feeling something strange inside her, and it became stranger when Natsume told her,

"I'ts better if I walk you home" Natsume told her

Though she did not want Natsume to walk her, she had no choice because Natsume would really do it. As they were walking Mikan can't stop to look at him. Everytime she looked at him it was as if her heart wanted to burst. When they reached her house,

"Thank you..." she told him,

"It's alright.. see you tomorrow at school Mikan" Natsume told her

She froze because it was the first time that he actually called her by her name. When she reached her room, she then laid to her bed and thought,

' What was that all about?. All of a sudden I felt something strange, it is as if I can't look at him straight to his eyes. It is as if I will melt if I see him. My heart was beating so fast each time I look at him, especially when he saved me, it was as if there was only me and him back there'

-end of chapter 6-


End file.
